1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a reader for a radiation dosimeter.
2. Related Art
Existing readers for radiation dosimeters are often relatively large and cumbersome and suitable for use only in a controlled laboratory setting and, therefore, cannot be used as portable dosimeter readers.